


Popsicle

by himekohimura



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: After Lawsuit, Food Sex, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Popsicles, Sorry Not Sorry, but not sad, i guess that's what you'd call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They told him to think of the last time he had a popsicle. He did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> This went from fluffy to downright gutter trash in less than 1.3 seconds. You have been warned.

They told him to eat a popsicle. Why, he’ll never really figure it out. It’s freezing and he wants to really just curl up with the rest of his members on his heated floors back home. But they said it was for the fans. The fans wanted him to eat a popsicle in the middle of winter. Sure. 

Whatever the fans wanted.

He takes the popsicle from the ajumma and pops it into his mouth, rolling the desert on his tongue experimentally. It isn’t a flavor that he liked much, but he guesses it’d do. The photographer tells him remember a summer that he ate a popsicle and think about it hard so that the expression would show up on the pictures. Jaejoong shrugs, and thinks hard.

He remembers the last time he had a popsicle, but it seems so long ago that spots of it were fading from his memory. He does remember the beat of sun on him, the warmth of laughter and cool breeze of days long past. It had been on one of their few breaks. A day in the middle of promotions when they could sit down on their little balcony in Tokyo and enjoy the view without the loom of work keeping them from really relaxing. 

Yunho had been the one to pass him the popsicle, the little treat going around their circle as each took a lick and then passed it on. A fond smile came to his face as he remembers the disappointment on Changmin’s face when he got the popsicle last and all there was left was a stick. 

“Next time I get the popsicle first!” Changmin had pouted in that weird way that made him look like an innocent child. They all knew he was far from pure and Yoochun had called him on it.

“You want my popsicle?” Yoochun grinned lecherously, making obscene motions with his hand and mouth that had Junsu giggling. Jaejoong shook his head in amusement. 

Changmin rolled his eyes. “Please, Hyung, like your popsicle could satisfy me.”

Jaejoong almost choked on his water. He quickly screwed the cap and put it down. With the way the conversation was going, he was sure that he wouldn’t need it. 

“I’ll show you satisfaction,” Yoochun growled, but it was playful as he jumped from his chair and launched himself at the taller boy. Junsu yelped as Changmin’s chair tipped and the two crashed into the cement floor of the balcony, causing the whole structure to shake dangerously. Yunho jumped to his feet in concern while Junsu scrambled for the glass doors in fear of the small balcony crumbling from the mini wrestling match that had ensued. Yunho tried to stop it, but instead got pulled into it. Jaejoong watched from his seat, laughing as they hit the railing and Junsu jumped in to save their lives. 

It is a fond memory and Jaejoong smiles around the popsicle in his mouth. The events that happened afterwards were even more interesting. The photographer and the rest of the staff fade into the background as he sucks at his treat thoughtfully. That day had turned into one of those nights, when the wrestling boys had thought of more interesting ways to entertain themselves. 

He wasn’t sure whose idea it was--probably Changmin’s, that kinky bastard--but the remaining popsicles in the fridge were taken out and used in rather obscene ways.

He remembers being pulled into the pile up eventually, after Junsu had saved his hyungs (and dongsaeng) from certain death on the balcony. They had moved instead to the big bed inside, piling on one another, laughter and smiles connecting them in ways that goals and hobbies did not.

“What the hell?!” Junsu yelped as something cold slipped down his bare back. They had long since discarded their shirts, pants half undone against the heat outside and he one growing in their bodies. Yoochun grinned with a popsicle in his hand, licking at the sticky trail he was leaving down Junsu’s spine, eyes shining with something akin to mischief. 

Jaejoong licked his lips at the sight, turning slightly when he heard a wrapper behind him. He was just in time to see Yunho shove a popsicle into Changmin’s mouth, moving it in and out in a rough manner, the treat disappearing repeatedly down Changmin’s throat and the youngest whimpered as Yunho whispered something into his ear.

Jaejoong was content to watch from the sidelines, his own hand grabbing at the only popsicle left. He shoved the treat in his mouth, deciding who to shove himself between as he licked sensually at the popsicle. Yoochun had already slipped between Junsu’s plump cheeks, treat moving along side his tongue. Jaejoong felt a shudder pass through him; that had to be the hottest thing he’d seen tonight.

In the end, the choice was taken from him. “Hyung...” Changmin’s voice plead. “Hyung...” Who was he to say no? Jaejoong crawled toward the two, popsicle still between his lips. “Hyung...” Changmin’s eyes were wide with lust, pupils blown wide and breath coming in gasps. 

Yunho sucked at a nipple, rolling the popsicle over the other. Jaejoong moved the popsicle to the side of his mouth, hands pushing Changmin’s pants off and dropping them to the ground. Changmin’s erection twitched as it was exposed to the air. Jaejoong licked his lips.

Adjusting the popsicle once more, he settled himself between the younger’s legs, staring up at the pleading eyes as he took Changmin into his mouth alongside the popsicle. The noise that resulted was something akin to a scream. Jaejoong felt the shudder that ran through Changmin’s body and he didn’t have to look up to know that the younger had his head tossed back and eyes glazed over with pleasure. Moans intensified as Jaejoong shuffled the posicle and Changmin around in his mouth. He reached down and pushed his own pants aside, wanting to be able to touch himself to the sounds his members were making.

“Jae...” Yunho whispered in his ear and Jaejoong sucked a little harder on Changmin as Yunho shifted his attention to the eldest of them all. “So fucking gorgeous...” The popsicle he’d been teasing Changmin with was sliding down his back and over his exposed crack. Jaejoong moaned around Changmin, slurping obscenely at the popsicle and cock in his mouth. Changmin groaned. 

“Yunho-hyung...” Changmin’s voice was breathless. “Fuck...fuck him with it. I want to see.” 

“So demanding,” Yunho tsked, but Jaejoong felt the other shift and something cold being pushed without preparation into his clenching hole. 

“Ngh!” Jaejoong gasped, hand flying up catch the tumbling treat from his mouth as he lifted off of Changmin to let out a cursory scream as he was penetrated by the cold rod of sweetness. “Yunho!”

It was cold, too cold for his sweltering heat and it felt almost like pain but so fucking good that he moaned pitifully when the treat was taken away. He could hear Yunho chuckle behind him and almost told the other off, but then the cold was back again and Jaejoong’s breath caught in his throat. He felt something being shoved into his mouth and he opened up wide. Changmin pushed himself into Jaejoong’s mouth, groaning as the other sucked in tight. 

“Hyung...Yunho-hyung...” Changmin made a motion with his hand and Jaejoong felt the popsicle in his hand being taken away. He pouted around Changmin’s length only to make a sound of appreciation when he realized where exactly it was going. Yunho shoved the two rods into Jaejoong and moved them around separately from each other, causing Jaejoong to thrust a bit back on them when the sticks hit his prostate.

The treats were little more than small rods of goo after all they had gone through, but god, it felt so fucking good in him that Jaejoong was sure he’d be asking for more of this treatment before the summer was through. 

“Think you’re ready for me?” Yunho whispered from behind Jaejoong and Jaejoong could only whimper in response. He felt the two treats slip from him, leaving him cold and wanting, only to cry out around Changmin’s cock as Yunho’s own pushed into his body.

It was hot. Too hot after the ice cold of the treats. It seared into him, too much feeling in his tight passage. “You feel so fucking good, Jae,” Yunho encouraged as he settled his entire length into Jaejoong’s passage. “So fucking good.”

The rest of the night passed in a blur of limbs, cocks, and popsicles. Yunho pounded into him from behind and Changmin from the front. He heard more than saw Yoochun and Junsu’s own coupling a few feet from him but was being fucked too hard to watch or care. 

Yunho was the first to go, his thrusts erratic as orgasm crashed over him, filling Jaejoong with his cum. Almost immediately, he pulled out and Jaejoong would have shouted at him if it weren’t for the mouth that replaced the cock that had been in his ass, Yunho’s tongue slurping at the mess of cum and sticky sweetness.

The thought alone of what Yunho was now sucking out of his abused hole was enough for Jaejoong to finally squirt out on the sheets, his hand wrapped around his own cock, body spasming through orgasm.

Changmin came a few seconds after as Jaejoong and Jaejoong almost choked as their youngest filled his throat with seed. 

The three of them fell, exhausted as they watched Yoochun and Junsu finish fucking each other, Yoochun ramming in and out of Junsu with the stick of a popsicle along side his cock. It wasn’t long after that they followed suit, Junsu cumming with a scream as Yoochun came right after.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to eat a popsicle the same way again,” Jaejoong voiced, breathless as he cuddled with the other four boys. They nodded their agreement, each of them nodding to sleep soon after, bodies soaked with sweat and sticky sweet of treats gone to good use.

Jaejoong is popped out of his fantasy by a loud cough. He looks up, eyes wide as he remembers where exactly he is and what exactly he is doing. The popsicle in his hand is almost gone, worn thin by his sucking and licking. The photographer had been the one to interrupt him, his face red as he says “good job.” The rest of the staff are looking at him like he is a piece of meat, waiting to be pounced. “I’m sure your...um...thoughts will be greatly appreciated by your fans.”

Jaejoong blushes red. In his embarrassment, he bites off the rest of the popsicle and proceeds to semi-choke on it. 

He meant it when he said that he’d never be able to eat a popsicle the same way again.


End file.
